The Wings to Fly Away
by Smily Monkey
Summary: Louise was found in Wall Maria with unnatural powers. The power to sing and fly. Levi managed to capture the girl but realizes that Louise grew to have a crush on him in just a week! With his weird feeling of jealously of another man winning her heart, he promises to himself that he was not going to let that happen. To bad he has to live up to his name, Humanities' Strongest.
1. Chapter 1: The New Set of Wings

Chapter 1

The New Set of Wings

* * *

I ran as fast my legs could carry me. My wings was folded tightly against my back to catch no wind. My hair flailed behind me as well as my short dress. My boots scuffed against the tiled ground. My breathing was uneven and rushed.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled behind me. I scream in fear.

My wings automatically snap out and sent me flying upwards. I moved like I was swimming. My wings moved in a smooth pattern, never showing signs of faltering. Suddenly, something shot my leg. I scream in pain. _Did they just shoot me?_ I glance at my leg when I was stopped from flying any higher. A string was attached to me. I tried to pull it out but it only hurt me. It was stuck.

"Don't let go of Levi!" Just a second I heard that, I was pulled down with a great amount of force.

It pained my body greatly. But it disappeared quickly when I realized I was falling fast. I screamed, closing my eyes tight. Then, I felt the searing pain leave my leg and was caught by strong arms. The person and I landed on the ground shortly. I open my eyes gently to see a man with dark brown hair that was styled in an undercut. His grayish blue eyes stared down at me narrowed.

I took this chance and slammed a fist upwards into his face. He groaned. I jumped out of his arms doing a backflip to the ground. Some other people got in front of the man, holding their swords up in a protective way. _I guess I just hit their captain. Cool._

I smirk at them as I pulled out a katana that was at my side. A girl gasped slightly and her swords wavered. I chuckled. I straightened out my back, my wings spreading out as well.

"You messed with the wrong angel." I spoke lowly.

A guy with a few wrinkles scoffed. "I think we did." I glared at him.

With movements to fast for them, I sprinted up at him. Swinging down my katana, I let out a battle cry. He yelped in shocked and managed to block the attack with one of his blades. I was kicked back by the captain of the group.

I take a stance as the captain took a step forward. We shot glares at each other. I swung my sword in slow circles, confusing him in which way I was going to go. He suddenly ran at me with red eyes and I gap. I shot my wings out a flapped to send me flying again. I didn't go up this time. I went up, down, and side to side so he wouldn't capture me with that string again.

I spun in a sharp circle to fly right at the man. His eyes goes wide when I got a foot close to him. _Such pretty eyes..._ I soon captivated by his eyes. They held many secrets. Stories. I wanted to know them all.

Out of nowhere, a Titan's reached out at the man from behind. I automatically grab the man's swords and jerked him forward, swinging him past me. I pull out my other katana. I do a spin down the Titan's hand, slicing up its arm. The Titan roared in pain. I did the same with the other side, then cut its nape. It fell with a loud crash, leaving me to stand on its head. I looked over my shoulder to see the man staring at me with wide eyes.

I stood there, gazing into his eyes. They glinted in the sunlight. My cheeks immediately grow warm and I look away.

"NOW!" A voice shouted behind me.

I gasp and spun halfway when I was ambushed by the man's squad. I shriek in response and tried to run. The girl grabbed one of my arms while the man with wrinkles grabbed the other.

* * *

 _ **Levi's POV...**_

I watched in wonder as my squad got the winged girl restrained. She screamed and thrashed in resistance. The Titan the had appeared out of nowhere was now steaming up. The group carried the girl over to me, trying to make sure she wouldn't get away as well. They forced her to her knees and made her look up at me. I step up to her.

She went quiet, staring at my face. _What's so interesting about my face?! Dang..._ I put a hand on her head. Her eyes went a bit wider as they filled up with small tears.

"Gotcha little angel." I muttered. "We take her to Head Quarters. Petra... make her take a bath." I straightened up to look at him team.

They all smiled at me. "Yes sir!" They dragged the girl away. When they were a few yards away, the girl started crying and tried to get away. Guilt tinted my heart but I ignored it.

-oOo-

I sat at my usual spot in the dining hall drinking my tea. A bunch of ruckus was being made in the girl's bathroom which was probably the girl still crying and trying to run away.

That girl was strange. She had protected him from a Titan, even when he was her enemy. She kept staring at him like she was lost. Also, I remember her blushing when I looked at her.

I can still remember the way she looked at us when she was fighting. It was like scared. Like she needed to get away or it'd be the end for her. It sort of is though. We're going to break her. Make her obey their commands. Even the order to kill herself if it was needed.

The door slammed open as four people fumbled into the room. Three of them was holding a person down. The fourth was crying. That damn girl doesn't know when to stop. I sigh when Petra, Oluo, and Erd slammed the girl into a chair at the end of the table. The girl thrashed her head side to side. Petra grabbed a rope and tied the girl's hands on the armrests.

I continue on drinking my tea. Gunther set a bowl of soup on the table and sat in the chair next to her. She stopped whimpering and eyed him. Gunther dipped a spoon in the soup, putting it near her mouth to eat. She shook her head defiantly.

"Erd." He said annoyed. Erd suddenly grabbed the girl's nose causing her to gasp, opening her mouth. Gunther shot the spoon into her mouth. Slowly, he out the spoon, watching her carefully.

All of a sudden, she spit out the soup out at Gunther. Gunther just sat there with his eyes narrowed. I stared at them with wide eyes. _Okay... It's going to be hard to break her._ I stood up and went to him.

"Go clean up Gunther. I'll take over for you." I said. Gunther sighed, standing up and leaving. I sat down in his spot, watching the girl. She stared at me with a more calm look than with the others.

I got a spoonful of soup on the spoon and held it to her lips. She hesitated before opening her mouth, accepting the warm food. I continued this for a few minutes.

"Wow Captain. We haven't gotten her to do anything, unless with force, ever since we got her." Petra said in awe. I huffed out some air.

"Well I think she doesn't fully trust you just yet." I mumbled.

"Dang. This thing can cry a lot too." Oluo spat out. I glare up at him. He stepped back a little, a hint of fear in his expression. I give the girl another spoonful of soup. She hummed, her eyes closing slightly.

"This person isn't a _'thing'._ She's a girl somewhat like Eren. A person with feelings and knows what pain is. She was simply scared since you handled her so roughly." I look up at them. "You guys can go rest, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure sir?" Erd asked. I nod as I put the spoon into the girl's mouth. Erd sighed, nodding to his comrades. They all filed out of the room in silence.

I removed the spoon from the girl's mouth and saw a drip of soup coming out of the girl's mouth. I scooped it up then put the metal silverware in the now empty bowl. The girl sniffed. I gazed a the small girl.

Her blonde hair was pulled down from her ponytail and reached to her middle of her back. A bandage wrapped around her head. Her bright blue eyes contented with sadness. Her cheeks were streaked with tear stains. A single tear streamed down her face. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. She gasped and backed away from my touch. I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"What's your name?" I asked slowly. _I bet some of them interrogated her while I wasn't watching._

"L-..." She paused. I could tell she was scared and didn't want to say anything, but she was forcing herself into speaking. "Louise Smith." I my eyes go wide. _That's Erwin's surname. Don't tell me that..._

"Where is she?!" Just when I had thought that, Erwin busted into the room. When he say Louise, he ran over to her and undid her binds. Louise looked at Erwin with wide eyes.

* * *

 ** _Louise's POV..._**

I gasp when I saw who busted in through the door. It was my big brother, Erwin Smith. The man in front of me stood up from his chair when Erwin started undoing my binds.

"E-Erwin?! What are you doing here?!" I say, puzzled. He lifted my up by the shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. I squeal at his strength.

"I missed you so much! Oh dear God! What happened to your head?" Erwin was talking and I couldn't process all he was saying. "Hmm... Levi's squad better had not hurt you or-"

"STOP!" I shouted, my wings snapping out. Erwin stumbled away from me. The man and my brother stared at me with wide eyes. "I only hurt my head I was protecting one of their precious captains. I wouldn't be here if a Titan hadn't shown up. I should have let that Titan get you!" I pointed a finger at the man. He just lifted up his eyebrows in confusion. _Damn pretty eyes!_ "Stop looking at me you filthy person! You and your damn pretty eyes are my enemy!"

"Wha-what?" The man glanced between Erwin and I. "Commander, we need to talk."

I gap at them in horror. "Commander?!" Erwin jumped slightly at my rising voice. "You sent your own men after your sister?! What do you want Erwin?! Tell me damn it!"

More tears streamed down my face. I lowered my finger and slowly reached out for my bid brother. I had missed his touch. His warmth when I was cold. He gentle words when I was picked on. Erwin pulled me back into a hug. I cried into his big chest, not caring if I got it dirty.

-oOo-

 ** _A week later..._**

Flapping my wings, I flew in circles. The wind caressed my cheeks as if comforting me. My wings made strong strokes. The sun made the world feel warm.

"Wow!" I heard Eren shout below me. I smile and flew down to him. Eren ran up to me with a childish smile on his face. I'm the same age as him so we got along very well. Captain Levi was something different. "How is it that you're not afraid of heights?"

I chuckle. "I can just say that I trust my wings to keep me from falling." I felt the chain on my foot rattle.

Damn Levi Squad allowed me to fly around, but only if I wore this chain on my foot. I was being held hostage when they should I wouldn't run off. More like fly off. I smirk as I got an idea.

"Do you wanna see what I see?" Eren's eyes go wide in excitement.

"Yeah!"

I laugh. "Let's do this. Hold your arms out like this." I make my arms separate from my body, somewhat like a chicken. Eren nodded and did the same. I went around him. I suddenly lift him up by his arms, causing him to thrash a little.

He calmed down when we were about forty meters off the ground. Lucky, this chain is one hundred meters long. I flew faster upwards. Eren's legs dangled in the air and his eyes go wide.

"What the hell?! I never been this high!" He yelled looking up at me. I smiled at him.

"Then you haven't lived!" The chain stopped up at one hundred meters. You could see over the walls till Shiganshina.

"Home..." Eren whispered. I sadly stared at the ruins of Shiganshina.

I used to live there too. Just like him. When we were breached, we had to escape and move to Wall Maria. I highly doubt Eren was kidnapped and turned into a slave. I was beaten and had to work with no pay. I still have the scars from being whipped. Only Petra knows about the them but doesn't know where they came from. Shaking my head, I brought us down to the ground.

Eren wobbled a little before regaining full balance. I allowed my wings to fold.

"I'm done flying for today. Mind let me go?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on." Eren crouched down on my chained foot, clicking it off. I stepped away, doing a backbend flip.

I sigh an exasperated sigh. "Feels a lot better being light footed." Eren chuckled.

"Let's go Louise." He turned from me and headed to the Head Quarters. I giggle, running after him.

-oOo-

I plopped myself and crossed my legs next to Levi. Levi looked at me, not turning his head as he drank his tea. I smirked at him. My wings spread out lazily on the floor.

"Hello Heishicho." I said, picking up a cup of tea.

"Ugh.." Levi moved his cup from his mouth. "Why do you call me that?"

I tilt my head to the side. He takes a drink from his cup. "Do you want me to call you pretty eyes?" I say in a teasing manner.

He spits out his tea, coughing. "The fuck?! No!"

"Hehe... I thought so." I drink the rest of my tea in one go, then patted my mouth with a napkin.

The rest of Levi Squad was watching us but went back to what they were doing when I looked at them. My smirk grows wider. I suddenly felt Levi's thigh rub against mine. A huge blush went across my cheeks. Abruptly, my wings snapped out straight. My smile had disappeared and I had turned my gaze from everyone.

"What the fuck?!" Oluo yelled. "Why did that happen?"

"Do you not see her face?" Petra got up from her chair and came to me. I make a weird sound when she put her hands on my shoulders. "She's blushing!"

They whole teamed gasp except Levi. My blush goes redder. Oluo smirked.

"She must've looked at someone and got real embarrassed about the fact he's very handsome." I knew he was talking about himself, but I glanced at Levi to see if he was looking. He was.

I did have to admit. Levi was very handsome. I'm too young for him though. I carefully stood up from the table, making sure not to hit anybody with my wings.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Levi shouted.

"Away from you." I replied coldly. I went to the window and slammed it open. I jumped on the window sill, spun around, and glared at Levi. Pointing at myself I say, "This is your fault." I let myself fall backwards.

"Shit!" I saw Levi jump out of his seat, running towards me.

Flapping, I shot back up. I went up to the roof, landing clumsily on the tiles. My wings straightened out again, becoming stiff. I pushed down on one of my wings. It was stiff as a damn brick. Sighing, I sat the edge of the roof, watching the sun set down the wall.

I opened my mouth and sang I made up in my mind. The song I always sang to myself when I was lonely in Wall Maria.

 _"You shout it out_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium"_

* * *

 ** _Levi's POV..._**

I finally managed to get on the roof without using the gear, which it was hard. I freeze at the voice of singing. It was slow and graceful. I had heard many girls sing but never like this. This song she was singing had meaning. What did it mean? I looked over a chimney to see Louise singing. She was crying too. How does she do that?

 _"Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who has further to fall_  
 _Ghost town, haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am…_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium"_

Her wings had finally managed to fold on their own. Louise was busy trying to stop crying to notice it. She didn't even notice me walk up to her.

"Louise." I called out her name. She gasped, quickly wiping her tears away. I sat myself next to her. She jumped. Her head lowered as if she had done something wrong. I sigh, plopping my hand on her head. She squeaked quietly. I chuckle. I knew what was wrong with her. Only I could make her feel this way... maybe. Only if she doesn't truely fall in love with one of my squad members. _Now that I think about that... it makes me a bit... I don't know what you call it. Jealous? ... NAH! I'm humanities strongest. I have to live up to my name._

* * *

 ** _Fin for now ~_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Emblem of the Recon Corps

Chapter 2

The Emblem of the Recon Corps

* * *

 ** _Louise's POV..._**

I didn't know how, but I woke up in my room still tired. My wings ached from being stiff and my body wanted to still sleep. The door to my room opened a few minutes after I had awaken. It was Erwin. I groan, tossing the bed sheets over my head. I turned from him. I heard him sigh and sat next to me. My breath hitched, my body tensing up as well.

"Louise... you're going to have to talk to me someday." His hand rested on my covered shoulder. I thanked the bed sheet for being my small barrier.

"I don't want to." I said, making sure I sounded mad at him.

"I know you want to." _Damn you Erwin! Always being right when it comes to me and other people._

Pulling down the sheets slightly, I only showed my eyes. "Why would I? I have nothing to talk to you about."

"I do Louise." His voice got loud for a second. My eyes widen at him, but narrowed right after. He sighed tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Sighing, I say, "Go ahead and speak. I won't say anything till the end."

"Thank you." He smiled at me. "Where do I start?"

"The part when you found me after the Wall fell." I suggest.

"Hmm. I guess that is where I will begin." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I was really happy to see you again when I found you. But was only replaced with worry when I saw you had gotten wings. It worsened when you spoke of being kidnapped and turned to a slave." I cringe at the face of the man who tortured me popped in my mind. "Without much time to think, I sent you to Wall Maria. Knowing there wasn't much people there, I panicked about you getting killed by the Titans still there.

"Then, I had the mess with Levi in the Underground. My thoughts faded from you and I went on with business. I began doing better in work and I was quickly promoted to commander. Levi had joined the Survey with two other people. Years later, I saw this." He pointed at the badge on his uniform.

"I remembered I had changed the emblem so it would have a meaning. 'The Wings of Freedom.' I had changed it to wings because you had them. The wings to fly away from these walls. I wanted to go on an expedition to find you, but I had to deal with Eren Jeager.

"After that, I sent Levi Squad on a private expedition to find you in hopes you haven't left or died. They came back saying you had fought back. I was surprised but sent them again to get you." Oh, now that I think about it, where did my weapon go? "I was really happy when I saw you here but the only thing that bothered me was that you were trying to get away. I hope you change your mind about leaving." He pats my knee. "I'll see you kiddo."

He got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sat up fast, throwing my pillow at the door.

"I'm not a kid anymore Erwin!" The pillow fell to the floor. I sighed.

I was now alone in my room, lonely without anyone around. You would think I was able to be alone for long periods of time but I would be insane if I was. I would sometimes talk to faraway animals and maybe some Titan if there wasn't around. The Titans would attack me after my rant though which was sort of funny to me.

I got out of my bed and put on my everyday clothes. It was a white dress that was spaghetti strapped. It was skin tight around my chest so it showed some cleavage but I'm not the modest type of girl. White spandex My shoes were matching white flats but the day I was kidnapped by Levi's squad, I was in different clothes hunting some deer that I happened to be talking to. Yeeaahhh... I'm not much of a loner. I put my blonde hair into my usual ponytail and left the room.

My hair swayed side to side as I walked, giving off that girly-girl look. I headed into the girls bathroom. A shower was on so I moved quietly throughout the room and to the sink. My toothbrush had a name tag, and it looked brand new. Which I had only been here for only a week so there would be no reason for it to look old and used. That would be plain disgusting!

I quickly put some gross toothpaste on the brush and went to work on my teeth. Thanks to some stores not being destroyed in Wall Maria, I was able to find the things I needed like this. A hair brush and things needed to survive and look like I took care of myself nicely.

The shower behind me finally turned off, and out came Petra with a towel wrapped around her body. I turn to look at her. She shrieked at the sight of me, jumping back into the opened shower, clutching what was suppose to be her heart.

"Louise! Damn it, you scared me!" She sighs, a small smile appearing. "How was your day?" She headed over to the dry area of the bathroom, the changing room. I turn back to the sink.

"Good. How's your day?" I asked, the toothbrush still in my mouth.

She giggled. "Fine." She closed the curtain for privacy as she changed. I stared at the curtain by using the mirror for no reason. "Hey Louise?"

I spit out the toothpaste that turned to foam in my mouth. "Yes Petra?"

"Do you happen to have a crush on anybody?"

My cheeks flared. Good thing Petra wasn't able to see it. "Nope. How about you?"

"Actually, I have a fiancé. I'm suppose to get married at the end of the year." I was quiet. Why would she still risk her life when she had a man wanting to marry her? Was this girl hit with a rock? "Enough of this love talk! How's your leg? I remember Captain Levi shooting you with the grippers of the gear."

Oh yeah. Squad Levi forced me to wear bandages. I know. Sounds weird. But I didn't like them like I do now. The Levi squad was practically my family! Petra being my sister, Oluo being that perverted cousin, Gunther being the strict father, Eld a good friend, and Eren being that amazing protective older brother. Eren had replaced Erwin when I came here.

Oluo had threatened to kill me when I stretched out my wings when I was outside. I was scared of him at the moment. Eren though, jumped to my rescue saying that I was just an innocent girl with abilities such as his. That there was no need for them to be violent to me. After that day, I had that chain to the foot thing when I was outside to fly around. Wait, back on topic.

I glanced at the bandages on my leg. The cloth was red from not being changed yet. It disgusted me but not like how Levi would react. I still remember the smell of that stuff he called 'bleach'.

I sigh out loudly on purpose so Petra could hear me. "I have to go change it. I should hurry on that or Levi will go crazy about it."

She chuckles. "You go do that." I heard her buckling stuff. It was probably the straps they always were with their uniform.

"Right." I rinsed out my mouth with the sink water and spit it out then ran out of the bathroom.

I crouched down at the corner of the hallway and peeked down the hall to the medical room. No one. I sigh with relief of no Levi and stood up straight. I jogged into the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I scream at who was inside.

Inside the room was Levi cleaning the windows. He spun around fast, hearing my scream. I fell backwards so I closed my eyes, ready to hit the floor. It didn't come.

Slowly opening my back up, I found Levi with his feather duster in the air in pose while holding my hand with the other. It looked like we were in a dancing position, salsa maybe? We stared at each other, my eyes wide and his bored looking. He then set down his duster on the counter, and pulled me up till I stood on my feet.

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst to a million pieces. My face felt flushed so I turned my head away quick.

"Sorry about that Captain. I didn't mean to scream out like that." I bowed a little to fast so my cheeks grew more red.

Levi sighed, shaking his head. "No need for apologies. What are you doing here?"

I automatically hid my bandaged leg behind my other leg. I forcefully put on a smile for him. It looked very suspicious to me but oh well, I'm trying here.

"Ohhh nothing sir!"

"Lie." He said bluntly. I pout instantly.

"Awe... How did you know?" I questioned him.

"It's written on your face." He began pulling of the cloth he wore over his hair and mouth. He also took off his gloves. "You are like an open book to me. Sit down on the chair." He pointed to the chair I was forced in when Squad Levi was covering up my wound.

I went and sat in the chair, slouching in it lazily. I looked out the window and smiled. The sky was bright blue, birds chirped happily and flew in the air freely. My smile faded. _They're free unlike me._

I wanted to be with them. To fly freely in the air with no worries at all. Exploring the world with nothing stopping them with sharp objects at all. My eyes swelled up with tear. I wiped them away before they could come out.

Levi was coming over to me with a glass bottle with clear liquid inside, water? Cotton balls, scissors, bandages and a weird metal thing that was maybe for holding the cotton balls. I sat up and took a deep breath. He kneeled down in front of me after placing the materials on the table next to the chair. Levi cut the bandage off with scissors. (Of course he was disgusted he put it in the trash.) He opened the bottle and dabbed a cotton ball in it with the metal thing.

The wound was still opened because they would worsen it trying to stitch it up while I struggled so they left it with putting bandages over it. Levi stared at it with narrowed eyes. He lifted up the wet cotton ball.

"What's that liquid?" I asked quickly before he could touch my wound.

He glanced up at me. "It is medicine that'll kill bacteria that will infect wounds. We wouldn't want that right?" I shook my head. He nodded at me and touched the wound.

It burned like hell. I screamed out in pain. I had to grab something and the closest thing was Levi's shoulder.

* * *

 **About ten minutes later...**

After getting me stitched up and bandaged, I wasn't able to walk without help so Levi and I came up with something. Mostly Levi. I shuffled down the hallway with Levi by my side. I had my arm around his neck and his hand was around my waist. My wings almost went stiff in the middle of him holding but I was able to calm myself before either of us were hurt.

Eren was walking down the hall with a book in his hand when he noticed us. His eyes widen and ran over to us.

"What happened to her?!"

"No need to get worked up over. I just properly fixed her leg and now she can't walk." He removed my arm from around his shoulder, slipping his arm away from my waist.

A cold rush of air filled me up which made me shiver. I wanted his arm back around me. To make me warm again. But I didn't really have that authority to have it back.

"Oh..." He looked at me with empathy and pity. Damn it Eren! Don't give me that look.

"Oi Brat! This is how I have it planned. When I'm not around Louise, you take over my job by helping her move to her destinations until I can get her something to use. Okay I'm finished. You may go on with what you were doing. Wait. Scratch that. Can you finish cleaning the medical room? Yeah. Thank you." He suddenly picked me up by throwing me over my shoulder, and walking away with no care in the damn world.

I hit his back with the side of my fist, not hitting him to hard that it'll leave a bunch of bruises behind. "Heishicho! What the hell?!" I reach out to the wide eyed Eren. "Help me Eren! What happened to you saving me?!"

Eren broke out of his trance like that and tilted his head at me like I was crazy. Because of that, I stuck my middle finger up at him. He laughs, going on with walking and reading at the same time. I do wonder what he was reading though.

"Captain! There is really no need to carry me! Please put me down!"

"Why do you want down? If you can't walk then there is no need to put you down." I pout.

"I wanted to go fly outside. My wings are getting cramped from being inside to long."

"Fine."

* * *

 **Levi's POV...**

I went outside and head to where the chains were. Out of nowhere, when I set Louise down next to them, she dragged herself slowly away from the chains. I raise an eyebrow. I pick up one of the chains.

"What's the big deal Louise?"

"Uh..." She glanced at the chains but looked away. "I know I do this everyday but I get nightmares from wearing chains. It reminds me of... _him_." She said 'him' part in a darkly way. It sent shivers down my spines just thinking of some dude haunting my dreams.

I nod, tossing the chain into the dirt. Man, I was hoping to do something like tease her by pulling on the chain. I could have a fight with her. Yeah... Sounds right making her fight for her rights. Now I feel like a masochist for no reason, wonder why.

"You're going to have to fight for it." I said bluntly. Oh wait... she's in a dress. Well I just totally fucked up.

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

I stared at him in disbelief. Fight him? Like, punches? Stuff like that? Now that I think about it our last fight was interrupted by a Titan. I smirk at him, running fingers through my hair.

"You're on!"

* * *

 _ **Fin for now ~**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Fight

**Chapter 3**

 **The Great Fight**

* * *

Levi raised his fist and went into a combat stance. My eyes widen.

"Wait! You are talking about right now?! UH!" I didn't have time to mess around because he ran at me, swing his fist fast. I dodged by doing a back bend. I scrambled away quickly before he could get the chance to do a counter attack.

Levi whirled around but was stopped by my own fist meeting his cheekbone. His head whipped to the other side. I backed away a little to see what would happen. He just turned to me with a evil look in his eyes.

I won't win easily without a weapon so I scanned the area for one. A sword that went with the gear was alone behind a building nearby. Levi looked in the same direction, seeming to be getting the same idea. We both sprint at the weapon fast. I didn't make it. I was as fast as Levi but didn't grab the weapon fast enough.

He swung the weapon to the side, which made me backflip away from him. I grumbled and looked around for something to use. A broken piece of a blade was in view just in the training area. But if I go there I we would get an audience. Wait. I don't mind showing them Levi being beaten by a girl!

I ran to the area with Levi following me. I turned around to see how close he was and stumbled on a large rock. Levi saw the opportunity and swung his sword straight down. I shriek, kicking his stomach. Scrambling away, I watched him huff for air. He recovered quickly for a person being kicked in the gutter.

He moved side to side, making me fluster and wonder which way he was going. I said screw it and went for the center of the training field. People jumped out of the way by sliding or running sideways. Squad Levi was training as well so when they she use taking over about the whole area, they were shocked.

Petra tried to run to us to break the fight but Oluo held her back.

"Oluo! Let me go! They need to stop!" She yelled.

"No..." He said quietly. "This is something serious. Leave it be." Huh, he didn't bite his tongue this time! Wait... never mind.

"Ready to give up Louise?" Levi asked. I pretended to look at my nails with a smirk.

"No Heishicho. This is a challenge I want to beat." I licked my lips for some effect.

He said nothing more but charge at me with the blade coming down at me. I stood my ground, the smirk on my face never disappearing. There was a big wave of dust and dirt when I did what I did. Levi and I stood in our positions.

The dust disappeared and people gasped, some of them covering their mouths. Squad Levi stared at us with wide eyes. I'm betting they never seen anything like this ever.

With me on my knees, I glared at Levi. I was holding the sword in place with my two hands. He pushed against the sword. It only made me bend back and my hands shake in effort to hold him off. Then he practically put all of his strength had had into breaking me. I grunted, my hands soon getting wet from blood.

" _Now_ are you ready to surrender?" Levi asked, grinding his teeth due to his efforts of getting me.

I chuckle. "No. I'm just getting started Captain."

"What does that mean?"

I pushed against the blade, cutting my hand deeper but not caring. I was going to win my freedom to fly without chains on! When I was able to stand, my wings slowly spread out defiantly. My eyebrows creased as the pain in my hand was finally appearing. Levi noticed and something glinted in his eyes. I don't know what it was but it looked like he was worried.

I didn't need my opponents worry. I pulled the blade out of Levi's grasp and did most people can't. I broke the blade by kneeing it hard. It was obviously going to leave a bruise.

I was about to charge Levi when someone suddenly picked me up from behind. I roared out angrily, elbowing the person in the face. They dropped me onto the ground but what caught my attention was Levi just standing there. Not ready to defend himself or anything and the members horrified expressions.

Slowly, I turned to the person behind me. My eyes go wide.

It was Erwin, my big brother, with blood seeping out of his nose. He sighs.

"Kids these days. Never knowing to control themselves. Well... I need you and Levi, come on." I glance at Levi. He stared at my with his grayish blue eyes. It made me blush so I ran to catch up with Erwin.

When I did, I said, "I'm sorry about hitting you Erwin. I just wanted to when my fight."

"Fight of what? Murder?" He asked harshly.

I frantically waved my hands. "N-no! It wasn't a 'to the death' fight. It was about getting to fly without the chains having to be on. It's dead weight to me."

"Why do you want to get rid of the chains?"

I go quiet for a few seconds. "They give me nightmares about _him_."

"You mean that doctor that you know-" He stopped short. Looking to the side, Levi was there.

* * *

 **Levi's POV...**

I was worried about Louise because she had completely forgot that her hands were injured when holding that sword's blade. I was quite surprised but the girl was full of surprises.

I had walked faster to catch up to Erwin and Louise when she said something about _him._

"You mean that doctor that you know-" Erwin stopped short in his sentence when I finally was beside them. Louise looked at me and stared.

Her bright blue eyes bore into mine, and it almost made me forget that I was suppose to be walking. I looked away first, turning my head somewhere, as long that she didn't see it. Erwin glared at me for some reason but stopped when we reached his office.

We stepped inside and Louise plopped down on the couch. Her eyes closed halfway as her hair was no longer in a neat ponytail. Erwin sat in his chair behind his desk.

"I interrupted you two's fight because I have a mission for you two to do. You are to go Wall Shinganshina, find Eren's basement, and find its secrets. Louise..." Louise perked up at the sound of her name being called. "You can... visit you know what for a cure if you want. You don't have to but... you have the wings to fly away. We don't. You have the freedom to do whatever you want."

I had to admit, Erwin was being a good brother to Louise. What's saddening was he sent her away for had become of her. It angered me to think of such a thing happening to her. I hope she isn't sent away by her brother or I'll really become involved with this relationship.

"Thanks Erwin. Why just me and Levi though? Didn't you just see us battling each other?"

"Yes but you told me it was so you wouldn't wear the chains if you won so really you hold no grudges against each other. Also, it will be faster for you two to move. I will have to warn, you will have to walk when you over Wall Maria."

"Hmm... Do I need the key from Eren?" I asked.

Erwin nodded. "You can retrieve it tonight when he is heading to bed. Also..." He turned to his sister. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SOFA! YOU'LL GET IT BLOODY!" Louise jumped off the couch and looked at her hands.

"Damn it! Gotta go!" She ran out of the room, yelling for Eren to come help her.

I so wanted to follow her and bandage her small hands for her but I was probably still stuck with Commander Erwin. Erwin cleared his throat.

"So Levi... what do you think of my sister?" My eyes widen and my face flushed out of control. I turned my head, putting a hand over my mouth. I eyed him.

"Why are you asking such a question?"

"I just happened to notice how you behave around her. She's very cheerful with you around." A small smile came across his face.

Only I got to see his true expressions and the same went with him. We were allowed to do whatever with our faces without revealing secrets to the outside world. But I don't laugh or smile at all. I wonder if I should make Louise join us.

"I don't think much of her. I know what you are trying to do Erwin."

"Hmm... what is that exactly?" He leaned on his desk, entwining his fingers together as a rest for his chin. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you trying to get us together?"

"Maybe~." He purred out slightly. "Now get out of my office. I have worked to do."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. See you after the mission."


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Finally Here

**Chapter 4**

 **Mission Part 1**

 **Love is Finally Here**

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

I sat on the saddle of my horse, reins in hands, waiting for Levi to hurry up with his talk with my brother. Oluo, Petra, and Eren came over to me with smiles.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them happily. Eren did a cheeky smile back. Oluo smirked and Petra smiled.

"Hey Louise! Waiting on the Captain?" Oluo asked. I nod.

Petra came close to the horse and motioned for me to get down. I sighed, getting down. She immediately went to my ear.

"Don't go do crazy things with him now." She giggled as my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Petra!" I crossed my arms and pouted. We laughed and hugged each other. She then left with Oluo following her. He patted my head on the way past me.

Eren took a step towards me. "Hey... um... I got you this. A friendship bond thing my friend Armin told me about."

He held up a necklace with a single wing charm. It was sliver with the chain being golden. My smile grew wider. I grabbed the necklace and pulled him into a tight hug. At first he was stiff but relaxed, embracing me back. Tears pricked the corner of the eyes. I felt something cool touch my cheek so I pulled back to see what it was.

It was a matching necklace around his neck, shimmering in the sunlight. It had the opposite wing than the one I had. Eren picked the charm up, rubbing it with his thumb.

I pull the necklace on and picked up the charm, holding it out to Eren. He chuckled and brought the wings together, making a full set of wings.

"You'll come back alright, right?" Eren dropped his wing so I did the same.

I scoff, my smile not fading. "I am Louise, the Lone Angel of Wall Maria. I'll come back fine."

"Louise!" I turn to Levi who called out to me. He rode up to us on his own horse, ready to go. "Let's go!" His horse trotted off. I glance at Eren who was watching Levi.

I jump onto my horse which caught his attention. "See ya Eren!" I clicked my tongue and the horse ran to meet up with the other.

* * *

 **Night time...**

I stretched out my arms over my head. My eyes studied the stars and I ended up naming them in my head. Levi was reading a book, using the horse's neck to support the book up somewhat.

Sighing, I rest my head on the horse's mane.

"Wanna stop here for the night?" Levi asks. I smile at brought my horse near a pond and trees.

We set up camp in ten minutes so I laid near the small fire that was built by Levi. My wings were sprawled out along with my hair that I had let down.

Bored, I started singing the song Mom always sang to me when I wasn't able to sleep. Levi stopped reading and listened intently. My eyes never left the stars.

They twinkled brightly in the sky. From what I read, they aren't really called stars. They are giant suns that are far away from Earth. My wings can't take me to one of them but I bet they are better looking being this small.

Glancing at my companion, I found him asleep with the book slipping out his hand. A smile formed on my face. I got onto my feet and went over to him.

I set myself on my knees and grabbed the book he was reading. Flipping through the pages, I scanned the words. It was a action, romance story. Is he a hopeless romantic? I looked at him and gasped.

His eyes closed, his breathing gently and even, his face relaxed. He looked so... handsome. He looked like he was finally able to sleep in peace. His hair fell over his face which meant his head was sideways. My hand automatically brushed away the free strands and back to there rightful place.

My eyes closed as I leaned down. Gently, I moved Levi's face towards me, getting closer. I pressed my lips against his, not moving much. It felt like I was in heaven. It was my first kiss and I gave it to my captain. Not something most girls would do. My hand cupped his cheek, my thumb rubbing the skin there. My heart raced so much I thought it would burst. My stomach fluttered with happiness, dancing and doing flips inside.

Pulling away, I pulled his blanket over his body and went to mine. My cheeks went warm with excitement. I made sure my swords where beside me (I forgot to mention that they gave me my swords back, but I'm going to have to give back to the Recon Corps so I can't use them to hurt anyone.) and went into a good sleeping position. I fell asleep quick.

* * *

 **Levi's POV...**

Ugh... morning. Sitting up, I ran my hand through my hair. When did I fall asleep? I just remember Louise singing a lullaby about sleeping and her... kissing... me.

WHAT?! SHE KISSED ME LAST NIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK?!

My hand went to my lips as I looked at the sleeping girl at the other side of the fire. Her hair was sprawled out like her wings. At least her wings didn't catch on fire. I chuckle.

Eh? Why did I chuckle? I have no reason to. My eyes narrowed at the girl. I should be getting up and punishing her for kissing me without permission to! But... My eyes moved to her lips. Damn this weird feeling! What is this? Why do I want to kiss her now! She's fifteen, too young for me. She has a life ahead of herself if we defeat the Titans with Eren. A chance to have a good husband that's her age. Like Eren, he gave her a necklace!

Another weird feeling grew inside me thinking of Louise with another man. I hated this feeling! It would appear when she was smiling or laughing with another male member of the Scout Regiment. My thoughts were going crazy.

I was going to kill any man that will try to touch her! Even maybe try to know her! I don't care! No one is going to have her but me! Screw age! It is just a number! I'm not going to hide from her and she's not going to hide from me! I don't care what Erwin will say about me being with her sister. I will have her! No matter what!

Wait...

What am I saying?

I... can't.

She'll become my weakness.

I glanced at Louise. She was breathing softly and her chest rose and dropped slowly in a small pattern. She smiled in her sleep as her legs shifted underneath the blanket on her.

Damn it. She's already my weakness.

I am in love with a damn angel.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss that Meant Nothing

**Chapter 5**

 **Mission Part 2**

 **The Kiss that Meant Nothing**

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

I wrote in my little journal that was filled with the songs I made up. Most of them were just for fun but the others had real meaning. This one was a special. It's for Levi. A nice love song I was writing. Only if I was going to sing it to him. Last time he heard one of the songs I written was when my wings got all weird.

My wings rested lazily against the sides of my horse as we put them in a walk. Glancing at Levi, he was reading the same book from yesterday. A smirk formed when I moved my horse closer to him.

Leaning in his ear, I whispered seductively, "Have a good nights sleep?"

He jumped and stared at me with wide eyes. His cheeks flushed red. My eyes go wide at it. He's blushing! Oh my gosh! I am definitely taking a mental picture! I regained my composure fast and went on with smirking at him.

He cleared his throat, looking forward. "Y-yeah I did. That kiss of yours really helped me sleep well."

HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?! I THOUGHT HAS WAS ASLEEP!

My cheeks flared. My eyebrows creased in and my teeth grinded against each other. It was the expression of humiliation.

"H-how...-"

"I was half asleep when you did. You need practice kissing some more." I yelp then tumbled back and fell off my horse.

Good thing I was given a uniform before we left or I would have been humiliated again. I had landed on my neck with my feet inches away from my face. I pout. Levi stopped his horse and jumped off. He came over to me.

"Going to get up or what?" He asked, crossing his arms. I growled at him, getting to my feet.

"Ugh..." I stared at him, crossing my arms as well. "What do I need to do to make it up to you Captain?"

His eyes widen slightly before they went back to normal. He sure is showing a bunch of emotions for some reason. A small smile appeared on his face, shocking me to no ends. I take another mental picture.

"Let give you a kiss and this situation will be over with?" He said bluntly.

My mouth opens. "What?! That isn't fair!"

He holds up his hand, shushing me."Actually, it is. You kissed me. If I don't it won't be fair." Damn his logic. Sighing in defeat, I uncrossed my arms.

"You win."

He smirked in a more evil like way. "Good girl." He got close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Make sure you kiss back or I won't say it was fair."

"Y-yeah..." I breathed out.

One of his hands went behind my head while the other went to my upper back. My right hand hesitantly cupped his cheeks and my left on his arm. Our lips slowly came together. It was gently and filled with care. Eyes closed, bodies becoming more pressed together.

Levi pressed on my lips, his tongue sliding against my bottom lip. I didn't know what to do. I was flustering and wanting to run away from him. But something inside me was stopping me from doing so. It was lust and the need for him. Parting my lips, his tongue slipped inside and began playing with mine. My grip on his arm tightened, only bringing him closer. We fought over dominance, our tongues dancing with each other.

My wings shot out, making a big gust of wind blow. Everything around us stilled. Like time had frozen for us. Like when I first kissed him, I was in heaven. Like I was a true angel.

Levi won the fight and pulled away. Saliva came out of our mouths, dropping onto our shirts. Our breathing was ragged. My legs felt so weak I actually fell to the ground. My face was burning up so much I thought I could be sweating. I could even hear the sounds of my heart beating so fast!

"Heh... Not to bad for your second time. I would give you tips but that is just weird. Come on, we should reach Wall Maria by tomorrow." He turned and went to his horse, jumping with ease.

How could he just walk away like that? Didn't him kissing me mean something? Or... was it just like he said? To make it fair for both of us. Maybe that why. A man wouldn't walk away from the woman he just kissed if loved her.

The kiss meant nothing to either of us.

* * *

 **Levi POV...**

 **Later at sunset...**

Did I make Louise sad? I hope not. I would be upset if she was.

Louise's wings drooped down as she sat on her horse, looking at her journal for what seemed like for hours. Sighing, I went on reading. The book is an action, romance story.

A beautiful went to this dark castle to save her father. There was a beast under a dark curse, not knowing how to love. The girl and the father traded positions, leaving the girl trapped with the terrifying beast. The beast and the girl soon fell in love each other. The beast tried to make her leave for her sake but she didn't. The spot I am right in, the beast in fighting the man that also loved the girl and thought the girl was being held against her will.

Singing made me snap out of my thoughts. I eyed Louise and listened. Out of nowhere, sounds that was suppose to be music played.

 _"Do we fight to hold our heads up high,  
And beat the drum to what we love?  
_ _Risk the fall, oh we felt it all,  
_ _Come crashing down from far above.  
_ _Stars arising, countless worlds colliding,  
_ _Only one will take it all.  
_ _Can we bring to fall the giants,  
_ _Can we make the final call?"_

'Can we bring to fall the giants?' Is she talking about Titans? Feeling something stomping on the ground, the horses whined and refused to move forward. I turn to direction of the source.

 _"We are0 the ones,  
_ _To ignite the darkened skies!"_

Suddenly, two Titans came stumbling out from behind a large forest. The horses cried out, mine almost bucking me off. The Titans didn't scare me, it was what they were doing what scared me. The two Titans threw punches at each other, biting each others flesh off. Their roars of fury rang around us but Louise's singing overpowered them.

 _"The champions,  
_ _Of a world that we defy!  
_ _A solemn reign,  
_ _Of the few who rise up high!  
_ _And we all fight,  
_ _At the last light."_

One of the Titans was a fourteen meter while the other was a sixteen meter Titan. The second Titan was winning this fight. The Titan got on top of the fourteen meter Titan and punch the shit out of it. The first Titan was able to kick off the other Titan. A evil grin spread across her face as she watched the Titans too.

 _"Hearing voices from afar,  
_ _Join the madness when the curtain falls.  
_ _Risk it all, hold nothing back,  
_ _Seize the day, we must attack!  
_ _Stars arising, countless worlds colliding,  
_ _Only one will take it all.  
_ _Can we bring to fall the giants,  
_ _Can we make the final call?_

 _"We are the ones,  
To ignite the darkened skies!  
_ _The champions,  
_ _Of a world that we defy!  
_ _A solemn reign,  
_ _Of the few who rise up high!  
_ _And we all fight,  
_ _At the last light."_

She stopped, only making low 'uh' singing sounds. A chill went down my spine as the Titans defense and offense changed. My eyes were wide. Louise jumped off her horse.

What is she doing?! She's going to get hurt, more like killed!

I jumped off my horse as well and got a few feet near her when I was shot back by something. I grunted when I hit my back on a large boulder that somehow managed to be there. Pain shot up my body. And it hurt like a bitch! I glared at her before my eyes went wide. AGAIN.

Louise stood about fifty meters away from the battling Titans. Wind spiraled around her like a tornado captured in something. Since her hair was down, her hair was lifted up easily and exposed her neck. The evil grin from before still lingered on her face. Her journal was dropped feet away from her.

 _"Can we bring to fall the giants?"_ She sang.

The fifteen meter Titan noticed Louise and pushed the first Titan off of him. I might as call the Titans hims because they look like guys. The Titan ran and reached out his hand to grab her.

"Louise!" I shouted. I reached to grab my sword. Louise suddenly turned to me, stopping me in place.

 _"Can we bring to fall the giants?"_ Her eyes had changed to the color amber, her deadly smile looking scary than ever. My hand shakily hovered the swords hilt. She drew one of her strange swords out. _"Can we bring to fall the giants?"_ She turned back to the up coming Titan. _"Can we bring to fall the giants?"_

The blade flipped towards the Titan when his hand was only a yard away. Slices everywhere on his body appeared. Blood shot up of him like it was raining. I was almost touched by it. Not a single drop of Titan blood got Louise. The Titan roared in agony and fell to the ground. She killed the Titan just like that? Impossible! Either or I can't do that! My mouth dropped open.

The other Titan charged at her, having that hungry lust in his eyes for her. My hand still hovered over the hilt of my sword, ready to protect her at all costs.

 _"We are the ones,  
To ignite the darkened skies!  
_ _The champions,  
_ _Of a world that we defy!  
_ _A solemn reign,  
_ _Of the few who rise up high!  
_ _And we all fight,  
_ _At the last light."_

She flapped her wings once and she was sent flying to the sky. When she was high enough, her wings flapped but spread out in slow motion. She giggled before her gaze turned to a death defying glare. She sheathed her weapon and put her hands out, like she was aiming. She sent her wings forward. her legs went out for balance. He wings shot out feathers all along the Titans body.

A few seconds later, the Titan exploded. The sound of the exploding made me cover my ears. I curled slightly, my head down with ears covered. A giant thud sounded through the area around us.

Slowly, I looked up at Louise. She stood on the ground, glaring at the burning corpses.

"Louise!" I called out to her. She turned to me, her eyes still amber. I kept a stern gaze. Suddenly, she was in front of me, tears pouring out her eyes.

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

tears streamed down my face as I zipped up to Levi. His eyes went wide at how fast I was to get to him.

"I-I'm a monster! I didn't mean to do it! Please don't tell anyone, especially Erwin!" Levi suddenly grabbed my face with his hands, causing me to go quiet. The tears still went down my face as he spoke.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Eren sometimes has his troubles when it comes to his powers." He talked softly, gently caressing my cheek with one of his hands.

My heart raced out of control and my cheeks flared up. I gently grabbed his wrists as I put on a brave smile at him. He smiles back. My heart fluttered there and my stomach filled up with butterflies. He's really sexy looking when he smiles. Wait...WHAT?! Why did I think that?! My smile disappeared as I stared at him. He just kept smiling like my face didn't change at all. I knew it right then.

I knew why I was effect so much when he walked away from my second kiss. The reason I was so sad when I felt like the kiss meant nothing to him. When I start flustering when I get close to him. When I get happy when he praises me for doing something good. Saying I'm strange in many ways made me feel very noticed. Why my wings would react in that painful way.

I am in love with Levi Ackerman.

My brother's comrade. My Leader. My inspiration. Maybe my friend.

Tears came down my face harder than they ever done in years. My arms and wings wrapped around Levi, hugging him close.

"Wha-wha?! What are you doing?!" He lifted up his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Levi! You're the best person anyone could have in their life!" I bawled out.

Levi paused. Then his arms went around my body as well. He rested his face in the crook of my neck, hugging me back but more tightly.

"You finally said my name..." He mumbled something, I couldn't hear though. I didn't care.

As long I was near Levi, I was perfectly fine.

* * *

 _ **Fin for now~**_


	6. Chapter 6: How dare you!

**Chapter 6**

 **Mission Part 3**

 **"How dare you?!"**

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

 **Night time...**

I stared at my journal, looking for words to write my song for Levi. I glance at the man I loved. Hold up. I've been writing a love song for ever since this trip started. What tha fuck?! How long have I been in love with him?! My cheeks went crimson thinking about it. Shaking my head, I focused on what Levi was doing.

He was laying on his sleeping bag reading his book with one of his arms tucked under his head. Again with the damn book! What is so interesting about it? I was mad at the book for getting all of Levi's attention.

Taking risks, I jumped on top of his waist which caused him to sit up quick. I laugh due to his eyes were as wide as the damn moon! he growled when he saw me. I pout at him sweetly.

"Come on now Heishicho! Don't be mad at me for being bored!"

"Ugh, whatever.' He laid back down and went back to be engrossed in his book. I glare at the book and peeked over it.

"What's so interesting about this story? You seemed to be reading it all the time?" Levi raised his eyebrows at me like I was weird. "What? I notice what you do because you are the only other person with me."

"Why are you torturing me Erwin?!" he wailed out. I burst out laughing at his outburst. Levi chuckled along with my laughing.

When I could stop I had tears coming in. "So, what are you reading?"

He sighed. "It's called Beauty and the Beast. A girl becomes a prisoner in a beast's castle. But the beast used to be human and is under a deep spell. A single rose with magical powers holds his fate. If he never learns to love, he shall remain a beast forever when the last petal falls." I got off of him and laid in his bed next to me. His eyes go wide at me. I pout and make a hand gesture that said: 'keep going.' He nodded before continuing. "The girl was there to save her father. Her father was going to a competition for inventions but got lost in the woods during a storm. Well, the beast made a deal with her, to trade herself in for her father's freedom. Of course, the girl agreed.

Later, they began doing fun things together with magical things happening. He even showed her his library because she loved books so much. But the girl's father became ill and the beast let her leave. Then!" He swayed his hand in the air. "There was another man who loved the girl just for her beauty. He locked her and the father in their basement while he went to kill the beast. The man didn't want anyone to have the girl if he couldn't.

"The girl managed to escaped and ran back to the castle but was to late. The beast and the man were already in a battle for the girl. Well to be exact, the man was. The beast just let him beat him for he felt lonely and useless without the girl."

I gasp, putting a hand over my mouth. "Oh no..." He smiled at me that sent my heart into overdrive.

He had learned to love her over the time with her. When he saw the girl back at his castle, he finally found the strength inside to fight back!" I sort of pumped my fist in the air but kept it small.

"He won the fight by tossing the man over an edge of a cliff but was deeply wounded. The girl was overwhelmed with sadness. She finally realized her feelings for the beast and confessed to him, knowing he wasn't going to make it. Out of nowhere, the beast lit up and turned human. He was the selfish prince of the dark castle that had turned to light.

They got married and properly ruled the kingdom together. Nothing could part them for they madly in love with him. The father remarried with one of the beast's servants and work on future kingdom inventions. I'm reading the epilogue now so I can tell what happened after when I finish it." I looked up with a smile.

You better! This story seems interesting!" My wings stretched out and touched the grass that wasn't under the sleeping bag.

"It really is..." He said quietly, his voice faltering. I became confused at that.

"Why are you all of a sudden showing your emotions to me?" I asked out of nowhere.

He gazed at me with his pretty eyes. I didn't say anything, only getting hopes of him answering the question.

"That is not any of your concerns. Enjoy it while you can, I won't be showing anyone else what you see." That made my face turn red and my heart flutter right out the door.

I get to only see these faces now? Isn't that what any other girl would want from 'Humanities Strongest Soldier'? Why is he showing me them? Well... like he said. I should enjoy them while I can. Like this one!

I suddenly got close to Levi's face, our noses touching. Along with my red face, his eyes widen and face flushed crimson. I do a toothy grin at him. He growled at me, getting on his elbows to support him up. I remained staring him with a grin. Without thinking it, I made a loving expression at him that made him gap at me.

Without knowing it, we both started leaning in. When our lips were about centimeters apart, I realized it. My eyes went big. I shouldn't be doing this! It isn't right. He's my captain and he might think I'm using him to get what I want! I pushed him back to the ground which made him grunt and shot up into the sky.

My wings flapped big strokes that moved me fast in the air. My hair blew out of my face and cooled off my blazing cheeks. I was above the clouds in minutes. I stopped moving my wings to hover.

The clouds slowly moved past me, brushing at me. The stars looked more pure and brighter than ever. Also, the moon looked huge! It looked like it could be as huge as Shiganshina. My heart that was beating hard slowed down to a normal pace and my thoughts were at ease.

Then, I heard lightning. Spinning around. I saw a bolt of yellow lightning strike down in Wall Maria. My eyes widen. That was the same kind of lightning when Shiganshina was attacked! Fear welled up inside of me. Is the so called Colossal Titan there to destroy the boulder that's sealing the wall? Impossible! Another bolt of lightning rained down in the same area as the first one. Roars of the Titans that were spawned sounded throughout everywhere.

I immediately dropped down to Levi was looking in the same direction of the wall. He had a bored look.

"Heishicho!" I called out. He turned to me.

"What is it?"

"I saw Titans spawn in Wall Maria!"

He sighed, turning his back to me. "Well, Armin's plan is underway. Hopefully they'll get her."

I raise my eyebrows. " _Her_?"

"Annie Leonhart. She's who is call the Female Titan. They had a mission to capture her yesterday. Erwin had Armin plan something if the mission failed. I guess they are trying to move fast."

"What about Eren? Do you think Eren is fighting her now?"

"Yes. He is the only one who can take her down, besides me. I could take her down easily but we needed to get to the Shiganshina to find Eren's basement." I grabbed my necklace and squeezed my hand.

"Will Eren get hurt?" I asked quietly.

Levi spun to me with a glare in his eyes. "Yes! He will be perfectly fine! He isn't weak like you are!" We both gasp.

I raised up my hand and slapped him really hard. Levi's head was snapped to the wide. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaped open. My blood boiled with anger.

"I sorry I can't do things sometimes by myself! I wasn't taught these things! I'm sorry I can't turn into a Titan like Eren can! I'm sorry I was only eight when I was kidnapped, turned to a slave and got wings! It's not my fault! It's all his fault! Erwin's fault damn it! You should be telling him that! He was the one who sent me away. I was only ten at the time! I was alone, helpless, surrounded by Titans that wanted to eat me!

"How dare you call me weak! I survived five years alone and you call me weak?!" I screamed at him.

Levi looked down at the ground, making the saddest look I had ever seen. I didn't care about that. He had insulted me in the worst way possible. But, when he turned to me, I saw his cheek really red and looked like he wanted to cry!

He mutter, "You're right. How dare I? You have abilities that not other people have. You suffered for five years alone. I was just really..." His voice faltered.

"You were really what?" I growled.

"I was just really... jealous that you were worried about Eren. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." He stared into my eyes hopefully. The anger inside me eased like that.

He was jealous about me worrying about Eren? Humanities Strongest Soldier getting jealous over another guy getting attention? There is absolutely no reason for him to get jealous over a Titan-shifter.

I cross my arms, frowning at him. "It's fine. Don't do it again or I'll bitch slap you harder."

He chuckles, a weak smile finally appearing. It looked as beautiful as always. I should get him and I in a good mood.

"Has anyone ever told you have a beautiful smile?" I question.

His eyes widen slightly, his smile turning into an embarrassed one. "N-no. W-why?" Aww! He's stuttering! I am now totally in a happy mood!

"Because I swear your smile could end wars and cure cancer!" I went into a giggling fit. "You should show your smile more often." He crossed his arms, turning his head away bashfully.

"Whatever. It only shows weakness." I pout. So much for being happy now.

"Levi Ackerman! We need to have a talk! Sit down!" I acted as if I was a teacher, pointing at. More like booping him on the nose.

He stared at me like I was serious so I put on a ridiculous stern face. How does he be so expressionless all the time?! He sighed and sat on his sleeping bag, leaning back on a nearby log that had fallen.

"Okay." He said. "Go ahead and talk."

* * *

 _ **Fin for now~**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Newest Set of Wings

**Chapter 7**

 **Mission Part 4**

 **The** **Newest Set of Wings**

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

I smirk, pointing at him again. "You! You have weaknesses don't you?"

He scoffs, avoiding my gaze a little. "No. That is why I'm Humanities Strongest Soldier. I have to live up to my name or I'm just like those other soldiers." Damn. That is so true. This is going to be hard.

"Oh... um..." I started searching for words to use. Then, it came to my mind. "Levi. Weakness of attitude becomes the weakness of character."

"What does that mean exactly?" He gazed at me with his bluish gray eyes. Those damn pretty eyes.

"Without emotions, how will you know what your weaknesses are? Admitting your faults isn't a weakness- it's a strength. Having your weaknesses pointed out isn't a slur on your character- it's an opportunity to improve your life. Be happy! Don't be afraid to show what you are afraid of. The Scout Regiment will help. I'll help you because you are my first best friend." I put my hand over where my heart was. "The best friend anyone would kill to have!" I do a silly grin at him.

Levi smiled at me. "Alright then. I'll do my best on being happy."

I cheer sarcastically. "Yay!" My wings spread halfway on their own. Sometimes I think these wings had a mind of their own. That would be weird and cool at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?" Levi brought me out of my thoughts of my wings.

I peer at him, blinking at him. "Sure."

"Mind if I touch your wings? I've been wondering what they feel like." My cheeks went right seconds later.

"U-uh... S-sure." I sat down in front of hem and moved my wings out to him. He sat up and observed them, not touching them yet.

"Pure white..." He started muttering. "Feathers are larger then a normal birds... They look like a dove's wing." Then he moved my right wing, spread it out further.

I moaned quietly to myself, not knowing my wings were sensitive to the touch. Levi glanced at me in suspicion.

"Something wrong Louise?" You are touching my sensitive wings and it is making me moan. I don't see anything wrong with that. Right?

"No-nope! Carry on!" Now I just sound like there is something wrong!

"Okay then..." His hands gently touched my feathers, careful not to mess them up.

His fingers grazed my back between my back, causing me to gasp loudly. I heard Levi chuckle so I growled at him. Then, I felt his fingers feel around some more, muttering things to himself. I think they were measurements or numbers. Something like that.

"I'm done now. We need to get to bed."

I nod and went to my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. With the feeling of Levi's fingers on my wings fading away, my mind went to Eren. I was worried for him. He was like my big brother. The brother I didn't have when Erwin was away working for the military. He helped fill one of the missing pieces in my heart. My hand gripped the necklace wore, putting a small prayer in it.

Sighing, I stopping moving around and waited for sleep to come. It didn't for the past ten minutes. Out of nowhere, flashes of what happened this afternoon came into my mind. It made me throw off my blanket and run over to back to Levi. He had his eyes closed but opened one eye when he heard me. He groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want kid? A bedtime story?" I glare at him.

"No. I can't sleep alone..." My gaze softened. "Especially when something like today happened."

He peered at me, opening his other eye. His expression soften to empathy. He slowly lifted up the blanket, nodding his head as if allowing it. A small smile grew. I slipped in with him, getting pulled against him. My cheek rested on his chest with his arms around my waist.

I could hear his heart beating fast and his breathing go in and out. Slowly, my eyes closed. My body relaxing in Levi's arms. Sleep welcomed me, making everything dark.

* * *

 **At the Wall...**

I stared up at the wall with narrowed eyes. Levi and I let our horse's go free for we had no use for them anymore. Levi was in the middle of putting on his straps for the gear but was taking forever. Groaning, I went over to Levi and helped him put the gear on.

"Thanks..." He muttered.

"Yeah whatever hurry up." I spat out.

I was dreading on seeing what was in Eren's basement. I was also planning to go to that terrible place I was held captive in. I told Levi that was. He said, 'I'll be there if you need me friend.' It boosted my enthusiasm a tad bit.

"Ready?" Levi came up beside me with the thing that was suppose to be for the blades in his hands. I nod.

He clicked a button and a hook shot out and grabbed the side of the wall.

"Yeah..." I breathed out.

I spread out my wings and flew up Levi beside me. A smirk grew on his face as he went fast. A smile went on my face just seeing him smiling. Spinning in a circle, making sure not to smack Levi, I whooped loudly when I reached the top. When I looked at the view, all the happiness disappeared inside. I find it strange how my emotions change in seconds. Stupid mood swings.

Most of the building in Shiganshina were destroyed by huge boulders. Grass replaced what used to by dirt and trails. Everything looked ancient to me. Like everything was destroyed hundreds of years ago. I could see the house that I was held prisoner in from here. Not a lot of Titans hanged around, maybe knowing there was no longer any survivors anymore.

My mind raced with memories of when the Colossal Titan destroyed the wall and the Armor Titan appearing after it. The doctor that kidnapped me was killed in the event which allowed me to escape. It was the most happiest and most frightening moment of my life. But that was the past. I was now strong and able to kill Titans. Even kill a human without a second thought needed.

I landed next to Levi who was at the edge of the wall, observing the area. I step near the edge to the wall.

"Welcome to where it all began." I whispered to him before letting myself fall of the wall.

My wings caught me before I was near the ground and flew to where the damaged buildings started. Levi landed next me and started walking towards the direction of Eren's house. I followed.

Levi kept looking at the obliterated houses and stores, making me feel uneasy. Was he thinking the were ancient too? Or were they just all just wood to him?

When he stopped, I looked at the house he was glaring at. A house with a giant rock on top. The only part that wasn't destroyed was a doorway to wherever. We approached the door. Levi pulled out the key that was Eren's and put it in the keyhole.

I tried to open the door but it was still locked. The key didn't work! Irked, I kicked the door, wait... more like broke down the door. Hey! It was a wooden door that was old! Levi sighed and removed the remaining pieces of the door and went inside. I entered to what seemed like any other sane doctor's office. We began searching around immediately. Nothing useful was found.

"Damn..." I grumbled.

"Hey. We haven't checked the desk yet."

"Right." I replied curtly.

"I would mind your tone with me." He warned. I waved him off. I opened all of the drawers except one of them. Nothing again. Hold on! One of them was locked!

"Heishicho! Try the key on this lock!"

Levi went around the desk and quickly went on with unlocking the drawer. When he opened it, there was nothing. AGAIN! It was absolutely empty!

"What the hell?! Eren said that the answer was here!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Shut up will ya? There is a false base." He lifted up the bottom of the drawer suddenly, revealing a book and a strange portrait of a family of three. Levi took the book while I took the portrait.

Levi flipped open the book and started reading the first page. I stared at the family. A father stood while a mother sat down, holding their blonde baby in her arms. They were smiling. Then, I remembered what this portrait was.

This kind of picture was forbidden in the Walls. A photograph. I snap my fingers at my amazing memory from reading all of those forbidden books in the Walls. I flipped to the back of the photograph. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything there.

"Are you getting anything Captain? I just have a forbidden photograph here." I ask, not taking my eyes off the unmoving family.

"Yeah. I'll have to show Erwin this immediately. First though, are you ready to go to our next destination?" I nod.

* * *

 **Later...**

SHIT! SHIT! SSHHIITT! Levi you idiot! I was pacing around the lab room, my fingers rubbing my temples.

Levi and I managed to get to the house I was held in but for some reason he thought something was water and now got wings like me! But they were black and reminded me of a crow's wings. It was kind of cool how appeared on his back that isn't the point. They were also more larger than mine since I'm shorter than him. Why am I so short?

My legs getting tired of pacing around the room, I sat on the lab table. The cool metal could be felt through my uniform pants, giving me chills all over my body. Levi groaned on the ground and turned onto his side. I roll my eyes and crossed my legs.

I was so going to give him a lecture about how curiosity killed the cat.

"Ughhhhh..." Levi finally sat up, his wings folding against his back. "What the hell? How did I get on the floor?"

"You past out from drinking the liquid that looked like water. It made you grow wings. Yours are black though." I pointed at his large wings. For exact measurements, the wing span was eight feet. That's pretty big. Mine are six feet. Hopefully my wings will get bigger as I age.

"Wait what?!" He shouted. I pretend that it hurt my ears.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so loud."

"Be quiet Louise! Is there a cure for this?"

"Nope." I said curtly, not caring if Levi had warned me before. "I searched while you were out cold but there was a book about our situation. Erwin said I could come here for the cure so you can't look at it until I get done with it."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just get back to the HQ already. And I am going to be these damn wings to good use if I'm going to be having them."

I stare at him with a stern expression. "Okay. Since you're new to them, it'll take you awhile to get use to it. Better be prepared for the challenge."

"Okay, lets go. We need to tell Erwin about what we found in Eren's basement." I salute him playfully.

"Yes sir!"

We left lab room and the ruins of what was left of the house. I shot out my wings, about to flap my wings when I notice what Levi was doing.

He was trying to spread out his wings but didn't know what to do. It looked nice seeing Levi struggle with something he wasn't use to. I smile sweetly and went to his side. I lifted up his wings, causing him to arch his back.

"What the fuck?! There really sensitive!" He yelped.

I chuckle. "Mine are too. Think what you want your wings to do and they'll do it." I flap my wings and moved in front of him, grabbing his hands. "I know you can do it. You are Humanities Strongest Soldier."

He stared at me before nodding. Closing his eyes, that was my cue to gently start pulling him up. At first, his wings flopped but soon started doing strong strokes.

A more larger smile went on my face as I pulled him. Levi finally opened his eyes, smirking when he found himself in the air.

"Yeah! That's it!" I cheered. I let go of his hands and flew in front of him backwards, making sure his wings wouldn't falter and nearly get him killed.

He scoffed, muttering something like, 'this is too easy.'

"Okay! You said you wanted to get to the Headquarters as fast as you can? Let's go! I should let you go first to see if you can go as fast as me."

"Tsk. Sure."

He turned to Wall Maria and narrowed his eyes. In seconds, he was flying at hundred meters per minute. My eyes went wide, and I flew at the same speed as him. I caught up to him fast. He was so focus on getting to his destination he didn't even notice me.

I couldn't wait to get home! To see Petra and tell her our adventure, only leaving out the kissing and the Titans. To give Eren a hug and tell him that I worried about him. Get a few tips from Gunther for soldier attitude. Tease Oluo for always biting his tongue. A have a small chat with Eld though he didn't really say much.

Circling around Levi, I watched as we made the trip in just one day instead of two. Damn wings are so useful!

We landed in front of the Headquarters, well I landed in front of the HQ. Levi ended up face planting into the ground due to him not being graceful with his wings yet.

I'm home! Here I come Squad Levi!

* * *

 _ **Fin for now~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Family's Gone

**Chapter 8**

 **Family's Gone**

* * *

 **Louise's POV...**

Slamming open the door, I ran to the dinning hall first. I was laughing with Levi by my side, having his poker face back on. He said he would try but I guess it is just a habit to hide emotions. When I enter the hall, happiness broke a stick getting stomped on.

Everyone had sad expressions and was eating like the food a disease. There was a lot of new people here. Like a girl with a red scarf. A blonde boy that had his hair shaped in a coconut. A nearly bald boy with gray hair. Another girl eating the living shit out of her potato. That poor potato. There was no sign of Squad Levi.

Levi glanced around the room before spotting someone. Eren. My eyes spotted him and I ran over to him.

"Eren!" I say happily, hugging his arm. His face flushed red.

"L-Louise! You're back!" I smile at him.

"Yup! I'm back home. Where's Petra? I need to tell her about the trip." All of a sudden, his face went dark. "Eren?"

"She's... Squad Levi..."

"What about my squad? Answer her damn question Eren." Levi growled from behind me. I tense up. I didn't notice him there.

"On the false mission,-" False mission? "They were killed by the Female Titan. We managed to capture her but she had engulfed herself in a crystal. We couldn't break it."

"N-no." I whispered. "You're lying Eren. Tell me you're lying." He just stared at the table like it held all the answers.

"Come with me." Levi said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the room.

We went to Levi's office. He silently closed the door behind him. I stared at everything, the air, the books on the selves, the desk, his leather chair. Squad Levi was gone.

My family was gone. My sister, my cousin, my other friend. Gone. Like that. My... family's... gone.

Levi, sensing what was about to happen, ran over to me when my legs failed to keep me standing. He hugged my small body to his chest as tears flooded out of me. He even wrapped his wings around me.

Hold up...

How come no one noticed his wings when we were in the dinning hall?

That doesn't really matter at the moment.

Slowly, Levi set us both on the wooden floor. I leaned on him, bawling out my eyes. I wonder if this room is soundproof. Please say it is. I sat in his lap but my legs laid on the cold floor. My wings drooped to the ground too. Grief filled up my heart. All the sadness I had inside me was finally released. I hadn't felt this sad when Erwin sent me away.

Levi was shaking under me, trying to hold in his sadness. I wasn't going to force him to cry. I bet he hadn't cried in years so he felt uncomfortable to do so. I was going to kill the people responsible for there deaths. The Colossal Titan, Armored Titan, and Annie. I was going to get revenge for them.

I was going to hold Erwin as close as I could. Even hug him to death if I had to. I was even going to protect Levi. With his new wings, he was vulnerable to the world. Like how I was when I was ten.

I made a promise to myself. And when I make promises, I. Never. Break. Them.

* * *

 **Levi's POV...**

Louise passed out in my arms so I took her to my room through the door that went into my office. I had went to the dining and had Armin tell me what the plan was. It was a good hell of a plan as well. To bad it didn't as exactly planned.

Eren had to transform to get her but she put her inside a deep sleep in a damn crystal. Idiotic girl...

I moved down the hall back from my room, being quiet for no reason. I went to go check on Louise. She was _still_ sleeping.

"That Louise girl has wings?!" Someone yelled when I got to the dining hall. It was a girl called Sasha. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I saw her have them when she came in here!" A boy stood up that had a pale caramel colored hair, Jean.

Eren stood up with him, a deadly look on his face. "What of it?"

"We should get rid of her Eren! She isn't human! Just like how you aren't exactly human!" Jean pointed an accusing finger at him. My eyes narrowed and the anger inside me boiled.

How dare he say something about someone he doesn't know. He doesn't know how she feels. Not like how I do. I'm going through the same thing!

"So what?!"

"'So what?' I say we toss her out to the Titans so we don't have to deal with another abnormal human!"

 _Snap!_

I pushed Jean into a corner of the room. Since I still had my gear on, I shot the hooks and stabbed my swords into the wall. I was in the air, cornering a kid. Not weird at all. My aura turned really dark. Some of the other kids started shouting, afraid I was going to hurt him.

"You should watch what you're saying boy! Louise would've beat the shit out of you for saying that! She's human! You got that?!" I didn't wait for him to answer. "Try being alone for five years! A person can't do that! She could though! Just because she isn't like you doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, can't hear you, or doesn't feel pain! Think about that because she is in Squad Levi! Your squad member!-"

Out of nowhere, I was picked up from behind. I squirmed and thrashed. Looking behind me, it was Shitty Glasses. Hanji. She was way taller me so it was easy for her to pick me up beside all the muscle I have.

"Leave the poor kid alone Levi!" She smiled at me. I glare at her too.

"I told you not to man handle me Shitty Eyes!" I kicked the air. "Have deserves at least a punch to the face for talking shit about Louise!"

Hanji, seeming to figure out what the situation was about, carried me out of the room with me shouting at Jean that I'd beat him up. I remember glancing at Eren, seeing he charged at Jean. Hanji and I were about when there was a bunch of yelling.

"Eren! Stop it!" Mikasa screamed.

I glance at Hanji. She was staring in the direction of the fighting.

"Put me down Hanji. I'm calm now." I said.

She looked at me like I was lying, which I wasn't. Making my poker face, I calmed myself fast.

"Okay. Get to bed. And don't complain about the noise everybody was making because your room is soundproof!" She carefully sets me down to my feet.

"Fine."

I spun on my heel and left for my room.

Damn it. I just defended for Louise in front of everyone...


End file.
